zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TherealRNO
Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, my friend. Yes, I was bullied. He said some very hurtful things! Have a look at the Gaz and Zim's Relationship page and tell me what you think. :) Here's how to contribute to article pages Here's how to get started in general Angie Y. (talk) 02:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Challenge Ah, the fabled RealRNO... we meet at last. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) He's new here, and he wants to know how to do things around here, Doc. Angie Y. (talk) 03:24, September 30, 2013 (UTC) : Don't worry, Angie. I'm getting the hang of things...I think. And yes, Dr. Anonymous1, it is nice to finally be properly introduced. I've noticed how much Angie has praised me in regards to my discussion on the ZIM/Gaz topic, but I cannot take credit for something that was already being considered by those officially involved in the show itself. Sure, ZIM/Gaz is unlikely, but then, in truth, it's almost no different to Billy/Mandy (another pairing between a "idiot" character played by Richard Horvitz and a dark, and possibly evil, little girl), in that the personalities of the characters are so similar that it's borderline eerily. And the "Keeper of the Reaper" episode could be what might happen if ZIM and Gaz argue over who gets to keep Dib--who, like Grim regarding Billy and Mandy, is the straight man to Gaz's brooding and ZIM's noisy outbursts--before both ultimately decide to probably just torture him for laughs, since both Gaz and ZIM enjoy making Dib squirm. To that end, what better way to make Dib go completely off his rocker than to see his own little sister allied with his primary adversary, who is frienemies at best ("Mopiness of Doom") and bitterly hated rivals at worst?TherealRNO (talk) 03:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Said episode was written by Richard and his wife. :) Angie Y. (talk) 04:13, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : IZ "Keeper of the Dib" from YouTube [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD1pw1-jWPI ] Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Angie Y. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:23, September 30, 2013 (UTC) OK, here is my argument. I do not mean any offence, this is simply what I think. First off, the fact is that your examples from Last Airbender and Danny Phantom aren't good examples at all; first off, while Aang may be chronologically more than a century old, he's still biologically about the same age as Katara. So that works. Furthermore, Danny used to be fully human, and he still is human for the most part. So, that works too. But Gaz and Zim have a HUGE age difference, and moreover they are from entirely different races that probably aren't even compatible genetically. Never mind the fact that there is literally nothing from the series that even hints at a relationship. And that's my main reason why they shouldn't make the idea for Invader Dib canon; it's just not Invader Zim. The show was and always has been a dark comedy; most of the humour came from the fact that all of the main characters hated each other (which was counterbalanced by GIR). I'm sorry, but romance just isn't a true part of IZ; it's parodied, yes, but it's never played straight. If Trueheart did indeed claim this to be canon, he had to have been kidding or speaking his own opinion, because in the context of the rest of the series, Invader Dib just doesn't make ANY sense, from a canonical, tonal or even logical perspective. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:37, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and by the way: Apparently Trueheart was joking. Which doesn't surprise me at all. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Aw, c'mon, Doc, don't be a negative Nancy. Angie Y. (talk) 20:54, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I am not being negative; I am simply pointing out the hard, tangible facts. If something is incorrect, then it should be fixed. I'm sorry, but your plot for "Invader Dib" simply isn't canon. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:26, October 4, 2013 (UTC)